


What Can't Be Unseen

by Darkfighter65



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Original Character Death(s), POV Alternating, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-23 01:02:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12494912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkfighter65/pseuds/Darkfighter65
Summary: Brent had no idea what he was getting himself into when he was called to Beacon Memorial. He thought it was just going to be another investigation, but he was wrong.





	What Can't Be Unseen

Brent was on his way to Beacon Memorial with his partner. He was driving the car with his partner sitting next to him. They were being sent with half a dozen after getting reports of a disturbance there 

“What do you think we will find there” Brent's partner asked. “I Don’t know Kyle, but I am looking forward to finding out”. He then turned his attention back to the road.

He then saw Beacon Memorial and drove through the open gates “We’re here” Brent said to his partner. He nodded and they got out of the car. Most of the units had been already there and they went inside.

When they got inside, they saw a bunch of dead bodies. Some of the other officers were examining the bodies. “What could’ve done this” He thought to himself.

They then began to make their way into the lobby. They looked around and saw more corpses. Brent looked at the corpses and he almost threw up. 

The corpses had slit throats and some of them were dismembered. Through all his years in the KCPD Brent had never saw anything this gruesome. 

They then entered a door and walked down a long hallway. “This looks like a fucking massacre” Brent said. “Yeah, I agree this is Fucking scary” His partner said. 

Some of the corpses in the hallway had crushed heads, and slit throats. He didn’t know what could’ve done this, but he was scared to death. He then turned to his partner and said “Are you also getting scared?”. 

His partner looked at him and nodded. “Yeah, this is super creepy” He said. Brent then decided it was time to head back to the lobby. They walked through the halls of Beacon Memorial.

“We have to get back to the lobby” Brent said. His partner nodded, and they started to head back to the lobby. When they were almost there hey heard something.

They both turned around really fast, and pointed their handguns in the direction of the noise. They didn’t see anything, but there was something there. They both then decided to run back to the lobby.

Brent and his partner took off running through the halls. He was really scared, and was leaving as soon as he got back to the lobby. When they got near the lobby, they heard gunfire.

They both stopped and pulled out their guns. When they opened the door, they saw that everyone was dead. Brent looked at one of the corpses, and saw that the corpse's throat was slit as well.

“WHAT THE FUCKING HELL IS HAPPENING” Brent yelled. His partner turned to him and said “I don’t know, but this is really bad”. 

Brents radio, then came on and he listened to it, “We need help something is attacking us”. Brent then asked “Where are you?”  
“We are in one of the hallways” 

“Try to head back to the lobby, we will come to you” Brent said. He then put up the radio and turned to his partner, “We are going to help them” He said. 

Brent and his partner then headed to the hallway to help them when they saw 3 cops run through a door.  
They appeared to be shooting at a man in a white robe. Brent then took out his gun, and started to shoot at him too. His bullets didn’t even hurt the guy.

The white robed man then slit the 3 cops throats super fast. The guy then turned his attention to Brent. Brent backed away in shock, But just then his partner came in and started to shoot at the man 

The man simply shrugged it off and crushed his head with really fast speed and strength. “HOLLY SHIT” Brent yelled, shaking. The man then looked at him, and suddenly appeared right in front of him.

Before Brent had a chance to fight back the guy punched him, and he went flying hitting a wall knocking him out.

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of the first things I have written. If you don't like it leave suggestions on how I can improve.


End file.
